The inventive concepts described herein relate to a power control driving device and a method thereof, and more particularly, relate to a power control driving device controlling a power using a three-phase inverter and a method thereof.
In recent years, an electric motor and a technique for controlling a speed of the electric motor may have been developed at a power electronic field. A power control driving device may be to control a power, and may control a speed of an electric motor. A manner using a three-phase inverter may be widely used for a power control driving device for controlling a power.
With the introduction of microprocessors, the three-phase inverter may be formed of a general switch. Thus, a power control driving device may necessitate a control signal for controlling a switch. A diode rectifier or a thyristor phase-controlled rectifier may have been used to generate a control signal. Also, a pulse width modulation (PWM) manner may be proposed for accurate control. However, the power control driving device using the PWM manner may have a problem that a noise of an output power is large.